Grayson North
Grayson Joseph Christopher North was the former main antagonist of . Grayson was the son and child of the warlock Gavin North and the late werewolf Liliana North. Grayson slept with his younger brother's wife Katerina, which resulted in the conception of his daughter Isabella. Throughout the time being, Grayson was denied rights to see his daughter which eventually drove him mad, and swore revenge against Brandon's new family. As of She Bringeth The Storm, it is revealed that Bella wants nothing to do with her biologic father. When the werewolf Jéssę Russell-Huyler attempted to kill Isabella, in the eighth episode of season four, Grayson comes to her rescue, and kills Jéssę before he could do any further harm to his daughter. When Bella realizes that Grayson isn't a bad person, she forgives him, and even wants to build a father-daughter relationship with him, as he promises to do right by her. At the end of the season, Grayson and Bella are extremely close to one another. Grayson was a member of the North Family and Marshall Family as well as the Parker Family via his daughter. Overview Biography Grayson Joseph Christopher North was born in Portland, Ohio as the son of the warlock Gavin North, and werewolf Liliana North. He had a happy childhood, until he found out that his parents were having another baby, his brother Brandon. His parents gave Brandon and their two daughters, Elizabeth and Charlotte most of their attention, and he believed that they had forgot about him. Brandon grew up close to their mother, and to make a point to his father, Grayson murdered their mother. Still angry at Brandon, Grayson slept with his wife Katherine Parker. Their affair resulted in the conception and later the birth of their daughter Isabella. However, she was taken from Grayson and raised as Brandon's daughter. From that day on, Grayson vowed that he would do anything to make Brandon suffer, and get his daughter back. Personality Grayson is dark and powerful and can get just about anything he wants. However, with the birth of his daughter Isabella, it seemed to change him just a little bit. But, when his brother takes her away from him, he goes back to his selfish, menacing ways. He made a vow to his brother, that unless he gives his daughter back, he will torture him and all the ones he loves. Grayson possesses a fierce and sometimes dangerous temper, something he inherited from his father. Physical Appearance Grayson was a good-looking man who stood at 1.85 meters. He had dark brown hair and eyes, and much like his father before him sported in expensive suits. In his werewolf form, he possessed tan fur and yellow eyes. Relationships Isabella Samedi Isabella is Grayson's only child and daughter with Katherine. She was conceived during a one-night-stand. However, Grayson was unaware that Isabella was his child, until he was confronted by Brandon about sleeping with his wife. When she was born, Brandon tricked the doctor that helped deliver her into thinking that the newborn was his child. Grayson ultimately hates his brother as he keeps Isabella from him, and no matter how hard he tries at begging his brother, it always turns out bad. When Bella was being tortured by Jéssę, in an act of love Grayson killed Jéssę to save his daughter. Through his love for Bella, Grayson was redeemed. Powers & Abilities |-|Warlock= Grayson possessed the standard powers and abilities of a warlock. However, Grayson had the power to control people's minds at his will. |-|Werewolf= Grayson had the typical powers and abilities that can with lycanthropy. Appearances The Gemini Diaries Season One * * * * * * * * * * Season Two * * * * * * * * * * * (Mentioned) * * * * * Season Three * * * * * * * * Season Four * * * (Indirectly Mentioned) * (Indirectly Mentioned) * (Indirectly Mentioned) * (Indirectly Mentioned) * (Indirectly Mentioned) * * * Season Five * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Death) The Inheritors Season One * (Indirectly mentioned) * (Indirectly mentioned) * (Indirectly Mentioned) Season Two * (Indirectly Mentioned) * Milkshake Girl (Indirectly mentioned) * The Inheritors (Flashback/Spirit) Name * The name Grayson is an English name. In English, the meaning of the name Grayson is son of Gregory.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/grayson/ * The name Joseph is a Hebrew name. In Hebrew, the meaning of the name Joseph is may Jehovah add/give increase.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/christopher/ * The surname North is English meaning a person who lived to the north.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/north Trivia * Grayson told Bella that if anything were to ever happen to her, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. * Initially described as "menacing, dangerous, and ruthless", Grayson begins to change for his only daughter. **However in Everyone's in Love With Bella, it's revealed Grayson has another daughter named Gracyn. References Category:The Gemini Diaries Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Supernatural Category:North Family Category:Season One Category:Warlocks Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Antagonists Category:The Gemini Diaries Category:Featured Articles Category:The Hybrid Chronicles Category:The Hybrid Chronicles Characters